Stormclaws life sneakpeak
by xScarclawx
Summary: This is the story of a young warrior named Stormclaw, living in Cliffclan. as a warrior he will experience Love, death, and something he won't believe would ever be able to happen This is just a sneak-peak, the actual story will come out when i finish my other story. Rated T just to be sure


**Hey guys, Scarclaw is back with a sneak-peak at my new story!**

**Mind you this story will be coming out when i finish my other story "A Dark Scar"**

**Enjoy!**

Stormclaw yawned and stretched his legs at the beautiful morning in Cliffclan. Padding out of the warrior cave, on the side of the cliff, Stormclaw noticed the dawn sun rising, giveing off rays of light that almost blinded Stormclaw when he walked out of his den. Streams of colorful light filled the sky. Walking over to the rock where the deputy assigned patrols he noticed that a large storm was coming this way. _We'd better get these patrols over with before that storm hits._ Taking another look at the cliff that held all the dens inside he added, _I'm glad our dens are secure unlike Lakeclans. _

Stormclaw looked up at the deputy, his daughter Violetsnow, making the patrols until out of the corner of his eye he saw his mate stumble out of the medicine den. Instantly he ran over to her and started to purr as he saw that she was alright.

"I'm so glad your fine Skystar, but please dont go jumping into the first badger you see without letting me know so I can help you" Stormclaw meowed taking his mate to her den at the top of the cliff, "You only have one life left, I want to be safe" He purred

"Al-alright Stormclaw," Skystar answered still sounding a little weak, "After you go on your patrols, I want to talk to you for a minute".

Stormclaw dipped his head, "Okay Skystar" He lightly jumped from rock to rock down torwards the gathering patrols. The storm seemed to get closer and closer as the heartbeats went on, and the wind is picking up as well. Stormclaw joined up with a hunting patrol with Treespirit, Crookedheart, and Bristletail. They soon headed out onto the barren landscape to see if they could find any prey.

Almost instantly Stormclaw spotted a small rabbit hopping through the tall grass. Carefully stalking it, without it noticing he was there he quickly pounced on it. He hissed in agner as he missed his chance at killing the rabit, and watched it briefly run away. Sprinting through the field Stormclaw eventually caught up with the rabit, and pounce once more this time landing on the rabbits neck and giving it the killing bite. Bringing the prey back to where the patrol kept the prey to bring back to the camp later, Stormclaw jumped briefly as a loud clash of thunder seemed to echo through the entire Cliffclan territory. He flicked his ears as a drop of water landed on his head, soon his whole fluffy gray pelt stuck to his skin.

Signaling for the patrol to return to camp with his tail, Stormclaw picked up his prey and began walking back to the cliff. Depositing the prey he had gotten into the fresh-kill pile, He took a long look at the camp. With the few warriors Cliffclan had, Stormclaw wasn't sure they were going to survive the upcoming Leaf-bare. Stormclaw shivered at the fact of the whole clan deserted and empty. He shoke his head clearing his mind and started to climb up the rocks leading to the leaders den. Before entering the leaders den a flash of lightning almost as bright as the sun streaked the sky, when it fanished a heartbeat later another loud crash of thunder pounded in his ears once again.

Finishing his climb to the leaders den, he gently called, "Skystar, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Stormclaw come in" She sounded like she had been sobbing earlyer.

"Skystar whats wrong?" Stormclaw meowed frowning and gently stroking her white pelt with his tail.

She pulled away and meowed, "you'll find out soon enough Stormclaw" She turned away from him.

"Whats going on?" Stormclaw was now more upset than worried now. He flinched as the raging storm continued outside.

"I'm so sorry Stormclaw" She started to sob again, "but you aren't the cat I thought you were" She turned around but didn't look Stormclaw in the eye.

"What, Skystar what are you saying?" Stormclaw meowed his blue eyes filling with tears.

"I loved you Stormclaw, but now i'm not so sure" It was hard to understand her, she sounded choked up.

"I love you Skystar, can't you see that?" Stormclaw tried to convince her.

"Yes I do, but I dont think I love you anymore" She mewed with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But I-I thought-"

"You thought wrong Stormclaw!" Skystar yowled looking up at him, "You thought wrong" she repeated looking at her paws

Stormclaws heart sank, and it felt like a piece of fresh-kill was lodged in his throat, and he couldn't find any other words to say.

Skystar walked up to him and licked him on his cheek one last time, "Goodbye Stormclaw" She meowed turning around.

"Goodbye Skystar" Stormclaw cried backing out of the leaders den. Despite the storm, Stormclaw could tell that it wasn't all rain that were dropping on the ground.

Mind twirling, he walked down the cobblstone steps with his head and tail down with the wind buffeting his fur almost blowing him over. Stormclaw tried to think of any possible reason on what just happened. He couldn't find any that did not blame himself. Noticing the darkness of the night, dissappointedly Stormclaw padded to his den and tried to get some rest.

Startled by a crash of thunder and a familiar scream, Stormclaw jumped out of his nest and ran outside. Standing on the top of the High-cliff Skystar seemed frightened but also concerned.

"Skystar!" Stormclaw yowled as he ran up some rocks to where Skystar stood looking up at the sky.

"Don't bother Stormclaw, I must now go to Starclan" Skystar muttered closing her eyes.

"What? No Skystar whats going on?" Stormclaw paniced

"Our daughter, Sandwing find her and kill her!" Skystar yowled

Stormclaw winced at the mention of the exiled memeber of Cliffclan. The wind grew stronger and stronger, Stormclaw finally saw what Skystar was talking about. A huge shadowy creature was coming from the sky adn aiming towards where Skystar was standing.

"Skystar get out of here _now_!" That yowl came from Violetsnow who instantly appeared next to Stormclaw.

Skystar seemed to panic as the shadow creature grew closer. She turned around with a painful look in her eyes, "Stormclaw I changed my mind. I still love you, I've always loved you!"

Surprised Stormclaw took another step torwards Skystar, "I've always loved you, please Skystar don't leave now!" He yowled. His view, almost blocked by the rain, was focused on the ceature.

"I'm sorry Stormclaw, but this is what Sandwing has done, and we can not stop it" Skystar mewed sounding choked up and sobbing a little.

"Skystar, I-I'm not ready to be a leader yet" Violetsnow mewed nervously her eyes filling up with tears

"You are my dear, but now I must go" Skystar said turning around and facing the creature that was ready to grab her.

Running as fast as he could, Stormclaw leaped trying desperetly to save his beloved mate. But to no avail, his paws only hit air, and then the ground on top of the High-cliff. Looking up at the sky Stormclaw found Systar being carried away by the shadow.

"SKYSTAR! NO!"

**Well, thats the end of the sneak-peak I hoped you liked it and I hope you will be looking forward to the full story! :D**


End file.
